39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Medusa Plot
The Medusa Plot is the first book of the Cahills vs. Vespers series. It takes place two years after the Casper Wyoming incident in Vespers Rising. It was written by Gordon Korman, and was released on August 30, 2011. The logo on the cover of ''The Medusa Plot ''is red as opposed to the blue logo on the other 39 Clues books. Also, the six Cards' design and inside design are different from the other books. Plot The book begins when 7 Cahills get kidnapped by the Vespers all around the globe. Soon after, Dan and Amy get picked up by the school bus, which is attacked by 3 Vespers agents who tried to kidnap both of them, but fail due to the sibling's counterattack. Right after the accident, Detective Corelli arrives and takes them home, advising them to get themselves bodyguards. At the mansion, McIntyre told them that Cahills all over the world have been kidnapped, and a helicopter arrived and drops a secure phone that has a message from Vesper One telling them to go to Florence, Italy by tomorrow morning or one of the hostages dies. Sinead, McIntyre and Ian (who has arrived from London) remain in the Cahill Command Center to find more information about the Vespers and the possible whereabouts of the Cahill hostages, while Dan and Amy go to Florence, where they get a message saying for them to steal the Caravaggio's "Medusa" located in the Uffizi gallery. They later they met up with Jonah Wizard and Hamilton Holt who help them steal the picture, but when they give the painting to the Vespers, it is found to be a fake and Vesper One sends them a video of Nellie getting shot in the shoulder and think she died, but the other hostages helped her, so she remained alive. Amy, Dan, Hamilton and Jonah then start searching Florence's library for possible clues about the location of the real shield and learn that the picture was stolen by a Mud Angel called Tobin, one of the saviors of Florence's art during a great flood decades ago. They then arrived in Lake Como, where they live under the pretense of giving him a Sakhet statue but instead locate and steal the painting. During the getaway however, Amy loses Vesper One's phone charger. After calling the Command Center, Ian goes out to find a phone and runs into Evan, who immediately recognizes it. Ian then makes the descion to tell Evan about the Cahills and invited him to join the Command Center and help the track Vesper One, who they believed had a connection with the DeOssie factory. Upon further investigation of the painting, the siblings (Jonah and Hamilton have left) find Latin words on the back of the painting and Dan decided to ask his friend Atticus Rosenbloom for help, since he can speak 10 languages. Atticus called them and told them the strange words--Por San Akian where Porta Sanavivaria was Latin for the Gate of Life, located in the Colosseum in Rome. After they arrived in Rome, they are joined by Atticus and his older half-brother Jake. In the Colosseum, Dan finds out that the snakes in Caravaggio's Medusa is a map of the Colosseum, with the one spot where two snakes bite each other as the "X". In the tunnels, they found DaVinci's Medusa shield, which Caravaggio based his picture on, and the original copy of a book by Marco Polo called Il Millione (The Million), which the Vespers were looking for. After an argument with the Rosenblooms, the sibling stole the book and fled. Meanwhile, Jonah, Hamilton, Ian and Sinead find the DeOssie factory and get in easily. After searching the whole factory, they don't find the hostages but only the chargers. On the way out, Hamilton triggers a trap by shaking a vending machine, which blows up the entire DeOssie factory. Dan and Amy finally go to give Vesper One the real painting at the drop-off, which is a circus. At the circus, the painting gets stolen by an acrobat working for Vesper One right before the stadium has a blackout. As everyone left the building, Dan and Amy saw the acrobat dying on the sidewalk. After asking her who she worked for, she replied: "Bruciato", or burned, meaning Vesper One has a burned arm. After coming outside, they receive another text message from Vesper One, who now tells them to go to Lucerne, Switzerland . Back Cover Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, thought they belonged to the world's most powerful family. They thought the hunt for the 39 Clues leading to the source of that power was over. They even thought they'd won. But Amy and Dan were wrong. One by one, distress calls start coming in from around the globe. Cahills are being kidnapped by a shadowy group known only as the Vespers. Now Amy and Dan have just days to fulfill a bizzare ransom request or their captured friends will start dying. Amy and Dan don't know what the Vespers want or how to stop them. Only one thing is clear, The Vespers are playing to win, and if they get their hands on the Clues... the world will be their next hostage. Letter Greetings, Cahills! Feel like some breaking and entering? Because I have a teeny little errand for you in Switzerland with my friend, de Virga. You better head out quickly. I still hold seven of your friends, and my trigger finger is feeling mighty itchy. Vesper One Puzzles *At the back of The Medusa Plot, around the Medusa head, there is a URL which says www.the39clues.com/damien This will lead you to an excerpt of A King's Ransom. *The front cover Medusa has a code around it. When decoded, it reads, "guardians." *The symbols on the first page say, "Damien is alive." *The symbols found on pages where the page number should be, when put together, say, "The mother was murdered." which probably means that Astrid Rosenbloom didn't die naturally or from diseases, it was because of murder. Cards *Card 266: Vesper Enforcer *Card 267: Atticus Rosenbloom *Card 268: Spy Camera *Card 269: Detective Corelli *Card 270: Vesper Watch *Card 271: The Enemy is Watching Trivia *This book shows Isabel Kabra is out of jail on parole and community service after founding Aid Works Wonders, a charity for global disaster relief. *This is Gordan Korman's fourth book in the series, meaning he, Jude Watson and Peter Lerangis have written the most. *Medusa in mythology was a woman whose hair was snakes, and anyone who looked in her eyes turned to stone. *Nellie's appearance is different due to the two years between The Clue Hunt and Cahills vs. Vespers. *According to Fiske later in the book, the Vesper Holding Cell is somewhere in Mexico or USA because he was the first (being all the kidnappings happening at the same time) because he was in California and Phoenix being the last because he was kidnapped in Tokyo. *At the end of the book, Amy and Dan become one of the Interpol's Most Wanted and are chased by the police everywhere in Europe. *In this series, Phoenix Wizard appears as Jonah Wizard's cousin. Category:Books Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Starling Family Category:Holt Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Cahill Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Oh Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Gordon Korman